An electronic equipment, for example a power tool, may contain several power devices. Conventionally, metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) chips of those several power devices are fabricated and assembled in several different packages. The MOSFET chips are placed side-by-side. A pre-determined gap width between adjacent MOSFET chips is required to increase heat dissipation. Each package requires a separate pick-and-place process. It is not space efficient nor time efficient in a board level mounting step. It generates excessive impedance from board level interconnection.
The present disclosure discloses a semiconductor power device having semiconductor chip stacks. Each chip stack contains a high-side MOSFET chip, a low-side MOSFET chip and a clip connecting a source pad of the high-side MOSFET chip to a drain pad of the low-side MOSFET chip. In one example, clip interconnection is applied to a main power path, for example a source path or a drain path of a MOSFET chip of an N-channel module. In another example, a top surface of a clip is exposed from an encapsulation and a bottom surface of a lead frame unit is exposed from the encapsulation. It reduces the number of the pick-and-place processes. It is more space efficient and time efficient in a board level mounting step.